CHIBIFIED
by Kamikaze5
Summary: Horo and Yoh are chibi's thats bad and Ren has to take care of them now thats worse!How does this tie into 2 girls plans to get revenge on Ren!Better than it sounds!R&R PLEASE!Thanks
1. Plotting revenge and making the potion!

**Well hello there! This is the first chapter of Chibi's! I hope you like it SO HERE IT GOES!!**

**"Um, Ren-sama, would you consider um maybe er going out with me?," asked a very gothic red head named Sam who was blushing very hard. "You called me out of class for this" asked Ren very irratated. "I'm sorry but I'll have to decline on that offer," he said turning away from her and entered back into the classroom and sat down next to his best friend who was staying with him because he lived so far away.**

**His name was Horohoro "So got asked out agian,huh?" asked Horohoro as the spiky haired boy who sat down next to him. "Whats it to you" snapped Ren. "Yep! You got asked out agian and broke another poor girls heart" he was laughing a little as he said this. **

**When a piece of chalk came flying at him he caught inches from his face and turned to face the teacher who imedately started yelling at the two boys" How you two pass my class is amazing you two are always talking and I demand you stop this instant" Horohoro was bitting his lip to keep himself from laughing at the teachers face and Ren just closed his eyes "We'll stop talking", they said together. As soon as the teacher had turned back around the bell rang and signaled class was over. **

**The two boys got up and walked over to the lockers they shared as they started talking about what they were gonna do when they got home. Then most popular and prettiest girl in the entire school named Sarah walked up to the two boys "Hey there Ren can I talk with you for a sec" she asked twirling her blonde hair around her finger. " Actually I can't Horohoro and I were just talking" he stopped mid sentance as Sarah stepped between Horo and Ren and said, "Horohoro was just leaving, right Horohoro?" **

**Horo put his hands up into a surrender and walked past her slaping Ren on the back "See ya at home give it to her gently" He said waving as he walked out the front entrance. Ren glared holes into Horo's back until he was out of sight. " Well Horohoro's gone what is it you needed to talk with me about?" he asked already knowing what she wanted.**

**Everyone around them knew to and were watching including the red head Sam he had turned down not less the 15 mintues ago. "Well I was wondering" she began sweetly," If you would like to go out with me?" "No" "Great pick me up at-" She started, "Excuse me did you just say no!" "Ren smiled "Yes blondie thats what I said, now excuse me, I have to catch up with my friend" he said walking around her and as he opened the door Sarah yelled at him "TAO REN YOU WILL LIKE SEROIUSLY REGREAT THIS!!!!"**

**Then stormed off down the hall very steamed and walked in to the girls bathroom where most of the girls followed her. "I am like so gonna get him back for this I don't know how yet but I will!" Sarah finshed turned to the rest of the girls and spoted Sam in the back, "Now I am going home to plot no one call or come over tonight even if it is the wekend." That made most of the girls start complaining and Sam went out the back. **

**Sarah went out the door after her when none of the other girls were looking. Sarah looked around and saw her sitting under a dead oak tree," Perfect i'm asking for help from a Goth who is sitting under a dead oak tree, God I'm desprate." Sarah said sighing as she walked up to the girl who was reading a book. "Ahem, hello there um" said Sarah trying to remember this girls name. **

**The book that Sam was reading snapped shut as she said "Its Sam, My name its Sam. Now what do you want?" she looked up at the blonde. "Ok here's the problem I want revenge on a boy and i'm willing to pay you if you'll willing to help me?" Sarah asked. "Really! Your in luck I also want revenge, Ren turned me down today too!" "You asked Ren out?!" asked Sarah very surprised. **

**"Shut up!" Sam yelled at Sarah, "Come on, lets go" "Where are we going?" asked Sarah. "To make a potion" said Sam showing Sarah the book she had been reading.Sarah read its title "Potion's 101, Potions for revenge.!" "Thats good" said Sarah smiling. The two girls headed for Sam's house. **

**"How gently did you give it to her?" asked Horohoro as Ren had finally caught up with him. "Why do you want to know?" Snapped Ren his spike rising up a little then back down. "You said it bluntly and rude didn't you?" sighed Horohoro. Ren didn't respond. "Thought so!" said Horo as the walked in to the house. Ren went yelled at him as he went towards the training room "Shut up, HOROHORO!!" Horohoro had made his way to the study and began his homework laughing the whole way.(a/n: What the hell he's actually doing homework?!!") **

**As the to girls had gotten together the ingredients and were up in Sam's room which was as in Sarahs words were "really cool" Sarah asked, "So what are we gonna do to him" "Well were gonna turn him into a Chibi." said Sam. "A chibi?" repeated Sarah."Original, I like it Oh, WHATS THAT SMELL?"** **Asked Sarah. " The potion" answered Sam smelling it to as she stirred it. "It smells nice" said Sarah. "Kinda like hm peaches." **

**"That's it we can give it to him and tell him its peach juice" "It won't work, Ren only drinks milk so we're gonna mix it in with this bottle of milk" said Sam added the potion into the milk that would turn Ren into a chibi. "Well ready to go?"asked Sam after she had gotten Sarah all dressed up for the occasion.**

**Sarah was a goth wearing the very color she dispised Black! "Ready and if anyone finds out about this" she said heading toward the door. "Where are you going?" Sarah truned to Sam who was hanging out the window. "Nowhere!" Sarah said climbing down after Sam. Soon the two found themselves outside the Tao residence. Where they saw a young boy walking up the stairs and knock on the door. And they saw Horohoro answer it and let the brown haired boy in.**

**"Is he throwing a party?" asked Sarah crying. "No it looks more like a get together. Good that makes our job easier! Come on Sarah" said Sam. "Right" Said Sarah following behind her. They into snuck in through an open window in the Kicthen and the lights were off. Sam opened the fridge door and set her milk replaceing the one that was already there throwing it into the trash. She closed the frige door and Sarah who had been keeping watch came in and whispered "There coming"**

**Sam quickly set up the camera on the counter and there was no time to sneak out through the window so as the three boys entered the kitchen the girls went into the living room Sam and waved to Sarah who was spying on them who didn't see her. Finally ran up and tried to pull her towards the door and finally they ran out the front door. "What happened?" asked Sam. **

**"Nervermind i'll tell you when we get to your house" Sarah told Sam while breaking into a run. Sam confused followed her. As they climbed up through the window Sam asked again " What happened?" "Our plan backfired so bad!" said Sarah grabbing the remote and began rewinding the tape til it was Horohoro,Ren and Yoh! "Isn't that Yoh from 5th period?" asked Sam. "Yeah" said Sarah now listen.**

**HAHAHA!Lets see who can keep there word" said Horohoro. "Yeah Ren no milk for you for the rest of the night!" said Yoh smiling. "No food for Horohoro either" retorted Ren to the laughing Horo. "And I have to stay up all night",said Yoh. **

**"Man i'm thirsty" said Horohoro opening the fridge and pulled out the bottle of milk and much to Ren's drank half of it. Both girls were shocked" "I didn't see this" said Sarah. "Oh I am to" said Yoh taking the milk from him finshing it off. He hung it upside down to prove there was nothing left. "HAHAHA!!" laughed Horohoro and Yoh all the way back to the living room. **

**The two girls stared at the screen "Were so screwed our plan and everything" said Sarah. Not yet, we can still get our revenge by watching Ren suffer "said Sam turning on her computer. "Hack the Tao residence indoor survalince system." she said. "See!" Said Sam showing Sarah the computer screen which had if fact hacked the survalaince(a/n:i can't spell) cameras. "Now lets get some rest and the fun starts tomorrow. Because how will Ren handle Horohoro and Yoh as chibi's." "Your good'said Sarah lying on the top bunk of Sam's bed. "Tonight let the boys have there fun and tomorrow let us have ours" said Sarah high fiving Sam. Soon both the girls and boys were fast asleep for tomorrow the real fun begins.**

**HOW WAS IT!!What did ya think I would love to know!!**

**Please Reveiw!**

**Even if you think it sucked!**

**I like reviews!**

**Yeah! Well next chapter focus completely on the Chibi Yoh and Chibi Horo as well as Ren! Dependaning if I get any reveiws I might not continue well alright if i get one review, i'll continue for that persons enjoyment but lots of reveiws would be nice!Thanks!**

**WELL!Oh yeah Happy Holidays!**

**LATERZ!**

**GothicPrincess**


	2. Awake Yet?

**Hehe!Hello as you saw last chapter the plan backfired but will they still get there revenge? Who knows? Its late and i'm writing random stuff.O.o Be afriad very afriad!Well read on. This chapter Yoh and Horohoro are Chibi's! God I need sugar anyone got a candy bar?**

**7:00am in the morning...**

**The sleep over is over and all the guys are asleep. "Nothing happening" said Sarah get annoyed. "Be patient"said same sitting in front of the TV. "This is stupid the potion didn't work and why the hell are we up at 7:00am on a Saturday its not human" asked Sarah. "You if you can remember you got me up at five and forced me to set the damn thing up!" Sam shouted.**

**"Shut up Sam!" came several voices from varouis rooms in the house. Sarah tried to look as innocent as she could which wasn't very innocent at all. "Stop it before you make me gag! said Sam. "This idea was so like stupid" cried Sarah taking up her valleygirl atitude. "Well you were the one who came to me for help so I don't wanna hear!" Said Sam getting loud again. **

**This time a boy about 16/17 flung open the door, "Shut up Sam, Its early don't make me come in here again!" he said slamming the door. Sarah was still starring at the door "Was that Trent Brooklyn?" she asked. "Yeah his my big bro ,stupid my name is Samantha Brooklyn put 2 and 2 together." "Hey that was Trent Brooklyn" said Sarah again. Sam roled her eyes "You don't miss anything do you?" she said sarcasticly. **

**Little did the two know that while they were fighting a young blue haired chibi had crawled from underneath his blankets on the floor. Ren was still fast asleep and didn't notice the little boy running out of the living room. After about five mintues a young brown haired chibi got up and was wondering around aimlessly not yet fully awake. **

**The young hyper blue haired child came back after he had finshed throughly examaning the neat orderly Tao home which basically means any room with the door open was torn apart! Ren was still out on the floor. **

**The two girls were fighting with each other almost to the point where pink make up vs black make up was about to occur when they heard a cry come from the moniter. They stopped long enough to see a small brown haired boy sitting on the ground crying quietly at first then he got louder and louder and finally got up plopped down next to Ren and started crying really really loud making it aparent that he wanted attention. The two girls laughed and got out the popcorn as Ren jumped up with a start and saw the child who looked remarkably like Yoh sitting next to him crying. **

**Ren sat up and starred at the child who was crying, "What the hell?" He turned to wake up Horohoro who had been asleep next to him and found he wasn't there. "Horohoro!" he called and heard the reply, "Yehs" He looked to the left of the brown haired child and saw a blue haired one again he asked"Horohoro?" **

**"Yehs!"the child said again. The child in front of him started crying louder "Yoh?" The child looked at him and stopped crying and answered "Thads me!" said the little boy happily "Yours awakes nows rights?" he asked. Ren still in shock nodded. "Your Horohoro"Ren said pointing at the little blue haired boy. "Yhes"said Horo. Ren still shocked asked the two while pointing at them "Your Yoh and your Horohoro"**

**The two small boys nodded and Ren twiched then passed out. **

**"HAHAHAHA!! This is like so perfect!" said Sarah getting up of this floor. "Oh...My...God..." She said wipping a tear from her eye. "This rocks" they said together. "Hey I want to call YorrieChan see would most deffinatly love to see this" said Sam picking up her phone. Ring Ring Ri- "He-hello" said a very tried sounding voice. "Hey Yorrie its Sam" "My God do you know what time it is?" "Yes I do but I need you to come over now!" "Why?" "I have something I want you to see" "Sammy I'm tried maybe later" "No come over now or I will be forced to use IT! "Not IT! "Yes IT" "You wouldn't" "I would and you know it" "So coming over?" "Be there in five" "Later" "Bye" CLICK! "Shes coming" said Sam. "I dare to ask, what is IT? "IT is IT and you will never know so shut up and-" she stopped mid sentence. "Look I think Ren is wakeing up" Both girls turned there attention back to the screen.**

**I wish this Chapter had turned out better cause I am like seriously getting writers block and it sucks.But I can tell you that the next chapter will be funny or you can... can... can...Throw stuff at me. **

**So an ideas would be helpful!!!!Thanks for reading and hey see the little button on the bottom of your screen...Yeah that one click it and review please! Time to thank my lovely Reveiwers because they have taken the time out of their busy lives to read my story!Thanks!  
**

**Kya Myoshi: Email me!!!**

**luvnotes: Put your story back up! See I worked you in to this one to! Email me! **

**Vash: I just want to say thanks you have reveiwed most of my stories and give me words of encouragrement! Thanks (Bows)**

**devilicious-jo: No milk its sad! thanks for reviewing!**

**titiangirl161: Can Ren acutally babysit! I wonder if the child would be safe? Thanx 4 reviewing!**

**person with cookies: Can I have some of your cookies, and I will continue! Thanks for reviewing!**

**BC: You are one of the few who don't blast my spelling!If this was hand writen I dought it would be legiable! Spelling Sucks!!!**

**CandyAssCutie: I have been waitong for the next chapter of you story! Where is it? Check your email and you are now on my fav. author list! Yeah! Thanks for the award and reviewing to!**

**shadowsoul51: We get to see how he responds next chapter please read it then! and thanks 4 reviewing!**

**KittyKalika: Can I daydream with you?(sits next to kitty and starts day dreaming about Ren and Horohoro)**

**Kyo Yume: I will do my best to update fast! But school is getting in the way!!! School must die!! Thanks for reviewing!**

**(Hand all cookies)Enjoy and please review! I will have cake next time!**

**Laterz!!**

**GothicPrincess **


End file.
